


A Little Birdie Told Me

by Lichtstrahl



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Jang Wonyoung, idk what to tag anymore, this is trash but I'd appreciate it if you would like to read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: Jihoon has been away for a week and the thing he says to Woojin when he come back is : I heard a certain Park Woojin has been cheating on me





	A Little Birdie Told Me

Jihoon loves the feeling of waking up in his own house, in his home, wrapped securely inside Woojin's embrace. He has missed this. Missed his home, his boyfriend. A week away with never ending training and practice instead of his boyfriend, for the lack of better words, sucks.

It's 9 something, Jihoon reads the glaring red number written on the digital clock, and it's raining outside. Not the heavy kind of rain but the one which sound brings peace to the mind. And it makes the mood better for sleeping, actually. But Jihoon can't find it in him to go back to sleep so he opts to carefully slip out of Woojin's embrace and make himself a cup of hot chocolate, a beverage to match the mood.

 

Jihoon is in the middle of sprinkling some mini marshmallows on his drink when arms wrap around his waist and a chin rest comfortably on his shoulder.

“Morning. I missed you.” Woojin greets.

But instead of replying his greeting, Jihoon sets on a frown. “I heard a certain Park Woojin has been cheating on me.”

Woojin buries his face on the crook of Jihoon's neck. “What do you mean?” He asks, almost whining because what he had just heard is beyond absurd.

Jihoon calmly sips on his chocolate.

“You're not making me one?” Woojin tries.

“You have your own hands, don't you?” 

Jihoon feels Woojin pouts to his shirt as he walks away - automatically bringing Woojin with him - and he finds his boyfriend cute like this, pouting and all. “We can share.” Jihoon then adds after as he leads them both to the sofa. Woojin, though, is the one to sit them down, with Jihoon comfortably on his lap.

The older pressed his cup to Woojin's lips from which Woojin gladly take a sip of the sweet beverage before he brings it up again. “So what is it about me cheating and which one of our idiot friends gives you that idea?”

Jihoon puts down the cup on the coffee table and turn on the TV. He leans his back so that it is pressed flush against Woojin's built chest. “A little birdie told me that a new chick transferred when I was away and said chick is coming after my sparrow.”

“Oh. Jang Wonyoung?”

Jihoon raises a brow at the unfamiliar name. “Is that her name?”

“If we're talking about the new transfer acting major then yes but I swear there's nothing going on with us.”

“An acting major? Sweet.” Even without looking, Woojin can see that dangerous and mischievous  glint in his eyes and that is not good. “And really? But the birdie said you guys went on a date?”

Now that is absurd. “When!?”

Jihoon shrugs. “They even send me photos.

Let me go and grab my phone for a bit.”

Woojin can't believe this is happening to him. But he swears, whoever it is behind this, will die a painful death.

Jihoon comes back not a minute later and he claims the spot beside Woojin, who doesn't seems to be having it as he pulls him into the previous position. Jihoon laughs and pressed a kiss on Woojin's nose before he let Woojin have a look at whatever photo he had.

Woojin feels like punching Jihoon on his pretty face as the boy laughs out loud.

In his screen, is nothing but an unbelievably bad edited picture of him and Wonyoung. Jihoon, that asshole, is messing with him.

 

The asshole, still chuckling, put the device away in exchange of holding his cup of chocolate. “But seriously, is she really trying to woo you?”

Woojin shrugs. “Maybe?”

“Are you.. interested?”

Woojin gives his boyfriend a scandalised look. “What the hell, babe? She's cute and all, I admit. Looks a bit like you too but she's not my sarcastic and shitty boyfriend. Besides you know I suck dick.”

Jihoon laughs again. “Well, you never know.”

“Are you doubting my love, Park?”

“Not really. Just making sure.”

“That's the same thing. I can't believe you.”

Jihoon sighs then. “I'm just a bit scared, okay? And insecure, I guess.” He then reveals.

 

Woojin put the cup down and pushes Jihoon so that he's laying on the sofa before he hovers over him. “There's no need to, dumbass. You're the only one for me.” He mumbles. “Now can we stop talking about her? It's been a week without you and all we talk about is some girl pining after me? Seriously?”

Jihoon smiles, arms looping around Woojin's neck to pull him down and crash their lips together. “My bad.” He mouths to the kiss and he feels Woojin slipping in between his legs for a more comfortable position.

Just like that, they kiss and kiss and kiss.

Morning breath, Jang Wonyoung and the pitter patter of rain be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> Written : 2018.09.21  
> Hope y'all enjoy this  
> 2park is cute okay


End file.
